Of Walks and Windy Kisses
by AsteriMar
Summary: A trip to the park and some accidents later, our favorite Brit and American might just find themselves a little bit closer due to windy weather.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So this is a quick one shot I wrote from inspiration in an RP. I actually got assistance for some of the dialouge from my England cosplay friend and my Canada cosplay friend. So here it is!

* * *

**Of Walks and Windy Kisses**

The breeze was faint, yet prominent at random times. It rolled throughout the air, disturbing tree leaves and leaving a peaceful serenity in its wake. Above said wind rolled and ruffled the hair of a certain American, who happened to be running throughout the park. The above said American on the contrast was too busy to notice. Ear buds in and blasting, his senses were inhibited as the music took over control. He listened to the rhythm, the tempo, and the vibes took him away and was incorporated into his running. Stride after stride, seamlessly gliding across the ground. Bobbing his head in time to the music, lost in his thoughts and enjoying his run.

Then, he just happened to trip over a certain Brit, lying out in the grass. He yelped, reaching his arms out to break his fall as he soared through the air; it resembled that of a superhero, flying through the air. He let out a huff of air as he fell flat on his face into the dew-laden grass.

The poor Brit who was the cause of this accident, face planted into the ground. He sighed angrily, getting off of the ground and glaring at this obnoxious American. He tried smoothing out the new wrinkles, patting the dust from his sweater vest. "Your eyes, America, sheesh. You have them, USE them!"

A brother of the above mentioned American was sitting on a park bench not too far away, giggling at the event that occurred. His brother was certainly a dork, but it was another reason why he loved him.

America looked up, shaking his head. The previously mentioned boy was in fact a nation, and one that zoned out at that. He groaned, slapping a hand to his face as he shook his head, attempting to regain his senses. "Ugh... what the fuck..."

The poor Briton who was brought to his doom by the American was also a nation, the personification of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. England, for short. England stared at the disoriented American with the most curious expression. "You... okay?"

America just looked up in a daze, and then it seemed he finally regained his senses. "O-oh! Hey British dude, didn't see ya there!"

"British... DUDE?" He narrowed his eyes. "What in the bloody name of God is the matter with you? Your noggin got knocked up, eh?"

America just laughed and nodded. "Well for one thing, I just tripped over you. Ya gotta move out of the way next time Iggy!"

"Well excuse me for not teleporting my sitting arse out of your trajectory pass-!"

"You're excused!"

Nearby, the Canadian sighed. He was, as you can guess, the personification of Canada. While normally used to getting ignored this was pissing him off. He poked his brother in the head from behind, and the American whipped his head around. "Brother, you're such a dork." He said, a soft smile gracing his lips. America, also known as Alfred, just laughed and gave his brother a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyways, I see everyone's at the park today."

"Yes, I'm here with England and Ukraine. Though right now, she's off walking by herself at the moment."

"_Ahem!" _came a very irritated voice. Both of the reminiscing brothers turned their attention to the disgruntled Brit, both chuckling in unison at his stand-offish appearance.

"Haha Artie, ya look like a mess." said America.

"Shut up you _stupid_ git…" said England, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment and anger. He huffed and crossed his arms, looking away. "Anyways you wanker, would you like to accompany me on a stroll? Since you ruined my experience so far it's the least you can-"

"Sure!" the American said excitedly, getting up fast and pulling the other along. "H-hey! Wait up!" England sputtered, blushing as he looked down at their linked hands. "A-America, let me go!" he said, half-heartedly trying to pull his hand away. The American just chuckled, pulling him closer and slowing down to a walk. Finally it seemed the Englishman relaxed, allowing himself to be lead along at a leisurely pace.

The park was wonderful, the leaves were a mixture of reddish golds, and it smelled absolutely divine in his opinion. As the flirtatious wind ruffled and rolled through his hair, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to lean a bit against the American. He didn't honestly hate the American; on the contrary he rather enjoyed the overgrown oaf's company. A soft smile graced his lips as the wind and sun kissed his face, making his stress seem to disappear.

The owner of the other hand seemed to be tenser. His body was rigid, surprised at the Englishman's affection. The older nation rarely showed him affection, let alone let him hold his hand willingly. He looked over at England, his eyes closed and serene; for once looking peaceful. With a gulp and a blush he leaned down, eyelids fluttering as he looked down between his lashes. He placed a soft kiss against the older one's forehead, eyes closing softly as he sighed.

England's eyes snapped open, yet he denied his first instinct to run away as he froze, looking up at the American. America, sensing the mood change (for once in his life) opened his eyes, and then went wide-eyed. "E-England, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you, please don't get ma- MHPF!"

The Englishman in the timeframe it took for the American to rattle on went through an internal battle. "D-does… this git like me…? Should I….? Yes, I should. I'm tired of denying this." he thought, nodding his head in determination. While the American was still hastily apologizing he shut his eyes tightly and stood on his tippy-toes, grabbing the American's face and pulling him for a kiss.

After the American got used to the feeling he let his eyes flutter close, then sighed against the other's lips and smiled against them as well. He wrapped his arm around the small of the Brit's back, pulling him as close as possible. The older nation in return was giddy on the inside that his kiss was accepted, and he reached his hands up to tangle into the taller male's hair. After a few minutes and a lack of oxygen, the two pulled apart, gasping slightly and grinning at each other like fools.

"Stupid git…" the older male said with affection. "Why did you never tell me?" he said, practically chuckling at the dumbfounded look on the other's face.

"I thought you hated me, that you would never forgiv-"

"I forgave you a while ago, I could never hate you you tosser!" England laughed, kissing the other quickly on the lips. He was practically floating on air, the butterflies in both of their stomachs fluttering around wildly. Soon the American beamed at the shorter male, nuzzling his face against his cheek and pulling him in close.

"So… shall we continue this walk?" the older one asked, smiling softly at his new lover.

"Yeah man!" the American yelled, whooping as he linked both of their hands and pulling them along briskly, talking animatedly with the shorter one.

Meanwhile, a certain Canadian and Frenchman were watching them fondly from behind a tree trunk. A Hungarian woman was standing next to them, accompanied with a Japanese male who were both watching their new film with interest.

"Oh poor Al… I have a feeling they're never going to get a break now…"

"Of course, mon petit! They are just too cute to resist watching~!"

"YES KIKU! NEW FOOTAGE FOR OUR COLLECTION!"

"Ah, yes Elizaveta-san, we sharr have to cerebrate.

"H-hey France, stop grabbing my ass!"

"Ah, but why would I do zat?"

"EEEK~! FRANADA! KIKU GET THE CAMERA OUT!"

"Yes Elizaeta-san."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Um, Artie?"

"Yes love?"

"Don't they realize we can hear them?"

"I guess not… let's just enjoy the walk love and leave the beating of their sorry arses to me later."

"Hahaha! Artie, alright babe, whatever you say."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed~!

**AsteriMar**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! So here's the last chapter for this story! Enjoy!

**AsteriMar**

* * *

**Epilouge**

Arthur sighed peacefully, lying back comfortably against the back of his worn in armchair. He took a sip of his tea; eyes wandering to the window and in particular, an obnoxious American who was currently raking leaves. He tried to suppress a smile but soon realized his attempts were futile. And of course knowing his luck the aforementioned git just _had_ to look up at that exact moment, smiling that beautiful smile of his and waving atrociously. Of course, Arthur wouldn't tell anyone but he thought the younger nation was simply charming (when not being an idiot).

Just when the personification of England believed he would finally get some well-deserved rest, the American burst through the front door. The wind blew harshly inside, instantly chilling the area around them and also serving to dampen England's sense of serenity (not to mention his once warm tea). The younger nation looked towards England, and the older male felt his breath hitch.

The cold nipped at the American's nose, and his cheeks and nose were both a delicious shade of rosy pink. He stared intently- no, lovingly at England, and the ex-empire could have sworn his heart stopped. Those baby blue eyes were glistening with tears threatening to spill over, caused by the bite of coldness in the air. They added a shining quality to the lad's eyes that made them impossible to look away from. He looked positively _adorable_, standing there in his winter coat and scarf (knitted proudly by England himself), and his cheeks were slightly puffed out in annoyance. All in all, the older nation wanted nothing more than to go over to his new lover and "warm him up."

America pouted, his rosy cheeks puffing out slightly as he slammed the door and threw off his coat. "_Artieeeeeeee_!" the younger male whined, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. "I'm cold and hungry, what are we having for dinner?" he said, eyes gleaming in excitement of the possibility of eating his favorite meal: burgers.

England just scowled, walking up to the taller man, hitting him slightly on the head with a book he was previously about to read. "Don't whine you stupid git, it makes you seem like a child. Although you practically are one already." he said with a roll of his eyes, huffing in annoyance.

"But I'm not a kid anymore, I'm 230 plus years old! And I'm technically even older than that, probably around 400!" he whined with a pout.

"Oh belt up, you're acting like a 50 year old."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am n-"

"Oh just shut up!" England yelled at him, hitting him on the back of the head. "Not only did you decide to ruin my tea by letting the bloody cold in, now you have to argue with me?!" Then the older male sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Anyways, get here you git…" he said softly, walking up to the taller male until he was almost touching chest to chest. Nimble fingers began to work on loosening the forgetten scarf from the younger's neck. Afterwards, he folded it nicely and placed it on the end table near them. Afterwards he sighed and placed both his hands on the American's chest, then looked up at him with a soft smile.

"Now love, you know I hate fighting with you. So stop being such a git and make us a pot of cocoa, would you?"

The American blinked once, then twice. Butterflies erupted in his stomach from the Englishman's gentle touch. He wasn't used to the shorter male being so… affectionate. Normally he would squirm out of the American's hugs, and finally just give up. He was never one to initiate kisses, hugs, or especially 'sexy time.' The Englishman was usually so feisty and stubborn, never wanting to show he cared except at special because he was embarrassed. Maybe-just maybe, the American was breaking down England's barriers. The thought alone brought a smile to his face, and he beamed at his lover.

"Hmm… I think I'd rather have _you_." purred the American into the other's ear; his breath ghosting over the Englishmen's sensitive shell. "That is, if you'll have me." he said with a sly and seductive smirk, picking the smaller man up into his arms bridal style.

The Englishman shivered, a fierce blush rising up his neck and up to the tops of his ears. Just being close to the boy like this could make his mind go haywire. When he felt his feet quite literally being lifted off his feet, he didn't even bother scowling or putting up a front for once. He just wanted to enjoy his lover and be 'warmed up.'

"Mmm… that sounds delightful love." he said softly, slightly moaning when the American began to trail kisses down his neck. "I'd rather be warmed up by you than hot chocolate any day." he said slyly, wrapping his arms tightly around the American's neck and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips.

The American beamed, kissing him back as he made his way up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Same here Artie."

"It's Arthur you git."

Yeah, yeah. Hey Artie?"

"Yes love?"

"I love you."

"I-I love you too, git."


End file.
